The Black Lions of Valenz
Black lion 2.jpg lion w sword green 1.jpg|The Green&Black|linktext=A black lion in fertile Westeros lion for a day.jpg sangreal black lion.jpg|Our sigil, variation #2|linktext=by Lord Sangreal, commander Who are THE BLACK LIONS OF VALENZ? ' THE BLACK LIONS OF VALENZ' was born from the ashes of a small but mighty alliance known as THE STRONGHOLD. We were mostly Lannister bannermen ruled by a Lannister. But when that leader abandoned her responsibilities to our alliance, Lady Prisys, of House Valenz, the first of her name, Mistress of Evergreen, Mistress of Word, Officer and Swordhunter for the Stronghold, took the Mantle of Leadership and heeded all those who wish to follow her rule to join her in our quest to make our new alliance a better one. Since Lady Valenz unshackled all of us from the Lannister's rule, we are now free to roam and make our own mark in this world. Of course, the Lannisters think differently. In their eyes, we are a bunch of rebel lords to be killed on sight. But, because of the War of the Four Kings and the Queen across the Sea, the Lannisters could ill-afford to spread their forces even thinner to pursue us. They were left with no choice but to turn a blind eye to our emancipation. Although we ousted a Lannister, we do not deny our heritage of being a bannermen for that Great House. In our hearts and minds, we are still mighty lions who crave the hunt. But we are no longer lions ruled by Lannister gold. We are now free lions and under the leadership of Lady Valenz, we carry the sigil of the Black Lion. Under her leadership, we live by these words: PROTECT '''We protect our own. '''PROSPER We prosper through trade. PREY We prey on our enemies. We are THE BLACK LIONS OF VALENZ. LONG LIVE THE BLACK LIONS! 'Benefits' *All BLACK LIONS will be under the PtP protection of its elite fighting force, THE SWORDHUNTERS. *'SILVER is POWER.' We BARTER amongst each other and our allies to fill our coffers with enough silver to purchase the finer things in Westeros like an army of peerless sworn swords, and to be able to equip that mighty army with legendary and peerless weapons and gears sold in Westerosi shops. *Wisdom and knowledge from our most experienced nobles written down in tomes to share to those who seek them. *We have many powerful and loyal allies to initiate friendly trade relations. 'Expectations' *We expect all BLACK LIONS to be a contributing member to the betterment and greater glory of our alliance. *'THIS IS NOT A DEMOCRACY.' Although our leader seeks the wisdom of her Small Council, her words are law. We are honour-bound to follow her. Those who follow will be rewarded. Those who do not will be removed from the alliance and be left for the Lannisters. *'HAVE FUN!' Banter with others IN CHARACTER (IC). 'After all, we are adventuring in a roleplaying game. 'Leadership Leader: High Mistress Prisys Valenz, Mistress of Evergreen, warrior queen and former bannerman of the Lannisters. Officers: *Lord Baladenn Xeart, Lord Protector *Lord Athos of Castle Silverlake, Master of Word * Lord Abyssum of Pyke, Commander * Lord Edge of Storm, Captain of the Guard * Lord Stone of Hammer, Officer of the Black Lion * Lord Hold of Harmond, Officer of the Black Lion 'How to Join' You must be a friend of the BLACK LIONS to receive an alliance invitation. In the game, send a raven of friendship to our leader or one of her officers. State your intent as to why you you wish to join our mighty alliance. If we like your answer, you shall be invited into our Lion's Den. On facebook, contact us at THE BLACK LIONS OF VALENZ, state your character name and your intent as to why you wish to join our mighty alliance. If we like your answer, you shall be invited into our Lion's Den. May the Seven help you find your way to us. PROTECT PROSPER PREY LONG LIVE THE BLACK LIONS! Category:Alliances Category:Lion Alliances Category:Top 500 Alliances